


Shut Up, Merlin

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2015 Camelot Remix, Drawing, Fanart, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur explores ways to make Merlin stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizufae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizufae/gifts).



> A Thank You to the organisers and participants of Camelot Remix for making it the fantastic fest it has always been.  
> Posted with a special dedication to my fabulous beta, the lovely Mizufae ♥

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/119353259899/shut-up-merlin-for-camelot-remix-and-for-my)  |   [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
